This invention relates generally to data communications and more particularly to a system and method for coupling a plurality of cables to a device.
Ethernet switches, and other types of devices, are often utilized in rugged environments such as a factory floor. Due to such a rugged environment, Ethernet switches may be damaged and need replacement. However, downtime associated with replacement of an Ethernet switch can often be expensive due to lost operability.
Conventionally, if it is desired to replace an Ethernet switch, all cables must be unplugged from the switch and then plugged back into a replacement Ethernet switch. It is important that each Ethernet cable be inserted into the replacement Ethernet device at the correct jack for proper operation of the switch. However, it is often difficult to rapidly insert all cables in the correct location. This contributes to additional expense associated with downtime.
In addition to Ethernet switches, attaching a plurality of cables to any device can be time consuming, and replacing such a device can be expensive in certain circumstances.
According to one embodiment of the invention, an apparatus includes a housing having a first side and a second side, and a plurality of Registered Jack (RJ) plugs attached to the first side. A plurality of RJ jacks is also included in the device. The RJ jacks are disposed within the second side of the housing. Each RJ jack is electrically connected to a corresponding one of the plurality of RJ plugs on the first side of the housing. The apparatus also includes a securing mechanism associated with at least one of the plurality of plugs. The securing mechanism is operable to releasably connect the plurality of plugs to a second plurality of RJ jacks on the device, thereby facilitating insertion of the plurality of plugs into the second plurality of jacks.
Some embodiments of the invention provide numerous technical advantages. Some embodiments may benefit from some, none, or all of these advantages. For example, according to one embodiment of the invention, a ganged connector is utilized to facilitate coupling of a plurality of cables to a single device. By using such a ganged connector, the device may be replaced easily without requiring selective configuration of the plurality of cables within the device. Thus, downtime, which may be expensive, may be reduced, resulting in lower operation costs.
Other technical advantages may be readily ascertained by one of skill in the art.